


"Are You Drunk?"

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is a good boyfriend, Excessive Drinking, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, Like Really Badly, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: Everybody always leaves, this just proves that.Or:Tony prefers drowning himself in a bottle, literally, but alcohol can't change this, no matter how much he drinks.





	"Are You Drunk?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely angsty, if that’s not your thing, don’t read it. This may be triggering so please don’t push yourself into reading something if it might trigger you. Please be safe!!

Tony stumbled into the living room, a bottle of liquor hanging loosely from his hand. His eyes were glazed over more than normal and out of focus as he looked around the room for the bar.

He let out a delighted accomplished sound before stumbling over to it, the empty bottle falling onto the floor somewhere between. He hummed to himself as he poured shot after shot into small glasses, the hums slowly growing louder. 

“J, y-you should...Put on Star T-rek…” He nodded drunkenly as he grabbed two of the shot glasses and downed them. 

Nightmares pounded against his skull and he continued trying to block them out with the burning in his throat. 

“Tony?” 

He spun around, letting himself sway for a minute as the room spun with him. 

“You...” He pointed the bottle he had grabbed at the exhausted assassin, who simply raised an eyebrow at him. “Y-ou did th-is to me!” He stepped forward with a glare that didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“I got you drunk?” Bucky asked concernedly. 

Tony stared at him with a frown, rolling his eyes at him. 

“No, duh.” He poured more of the burning liquor down his throat, some of it dripped down his chin as he stumbled forward. “Y-you’ve ruined me, you fucking bastard.” He collapsed against the couch, his face buried in the cushions as he continued mumbling. 

Bucky looked up at the ceiling, despite knowing that Jarvis wasn’t up there, and gave off a small look of  _ what-the-hell  _ before he walked over towards the couch, leaning over the back. 

“Tony? What’s the matter with you? How much have you been drinking these past few days?” Bucky looked down at the array of unlooked at wounds from the battle that took place a few days prior to the newly bleeding cuts on his hands and arms from glass. 

Tony shot up, sending another glare at him. “Everything! H-Haven’t you read anything a-about me?” He snapped back, ignoring the last part of the question. 

Bucky leaned over the couch more until he was closer to Tony, stroking his hair gently. 

“Doll, you know that’s not what I mean.” 

“Just...Just go away! Leave me alone.” 

Bucky gave him an unimpressed look. 

“Just go! You’re go-gonna leave anyway. E’eryone always does…” Tony fell forward again, curling into himself so his arms were wrapped around his stomach, and the area where the Arc use to be, protectively. 

“ Котенок, listen to me.” Bucky said as he jumped over the couch and landed in front of Tony, pulling him up and against his chest. He ignored the way the smaller man tried to pull away initially, pushing his fists against his chest. He sucked in a small breath, knowing that this was only going to go one of two ways. Tony will kill him, or he’ll let down his guard enough to actually let himself mourn. 

“Rhodey wouldn't want you to do this to yourself.” 

Tony froze against him and it felt like hours before he could feel him start breathing again. His shoulders shook as he tried to hold in the sobs that were crawling up his throat. 

“W-hy does it matter wh...What he’d want!? He’s n-not fucking here!” Tony slammed his fists against his chest again, trying to push himself away and not show the  “weakness” he was feeling. “Fucking hell, just let me go you fucking prick!” He shouted hoarsely, tears streamed down his face.”Get off of me!” He shoved his knees between them and tried to push himself away, but his arms were shaking around Bucky’s shoulders. “J-Just go a-aw-away…” Tony looked up him with bloodshot eyes and puffed, red dotted cheeks. 

“You’re gonna have to do more than that to make me go away, doll.” Bucky muttered against his hair, running his fingers gently across the exposed skin on his neck. 

“Pl-please...I-I...I can’t go through this again...I can’t do this!” Tony curled against him, harsh sobs racked against his throat. 

“J-Just bring him back...P-please…” His fingers wrapped into Bucky’s shirt hard enough to tear holes in the fabric and dig into the skin. 

Bucky didn’t say anything other than tightening his grip slightly, his metal hand was struggling not to flex and the soldier banged angrily against his mind for not being let out during the altercation. For not being able to deal personally with the man downstairs who had put an alienated bullet into the War Machine’s systems and crashed him into a building. The one who was responsible for the abrupt downward spiral Tony had been going through the past four days since Rhodey was announced dead. 

It took hours for the smaller man to fall into an uneasy sleep, his breathing still coming out in small hiccups and shivers racked through his body. His hands were shaking and torn up from shattering bottle in the lab until JARVIS had all but begged him to go upstairs since the lab had been on blackout. The second he had left JARVIS told Bucky. 

“Jarvis? Can you make sure the lab stays locked from him for a few days? At least until it’s been cleaned...There’s too much glass down there and I...I don’t trust him around it right now…”

“While I can’t put your override over sir’s, I will not be allowing him back into the lab until I believe it will benefit his health and not hurt him. Sir’s well being in my top priority.” 

Bucky nodded, slowly and gently lifting the sleeping man into his arms,cradling him closer to his chest than normal as he carried him back to their room. He laid him softly on the bed, brushing the hair out of his face and kissing his forehead. He leaned back up and moved to get off the bed when a shaking hand grabbed onto his bicep. 

P-Please stay with me...I’m sorry...I-I know I haven’t been up here m-much a-and I,” Bucky curled next to him, hushing him before he could talk ranting. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” 

“N-no, I-I hit you a-and I locked you o-out of the lab a-and…”

“Котенок, I’m not mad at you. I haven’t been mad at you.” He kissed his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair. “You’re gonna be okay,”

“I miss him…”

Bucky stared at him for a second before nodding. “I know,”

**Author's Note:**

> To clear up any confusion, Rhodey was killed during a battle a few days prior to this. They, the Avengers, have the man responsible in custody, but haven't done anything yet.  
> Tony have isolated himself since the event, locking everyone out in an attempt to push them away. He's trying in this is make Bucky leave him and prove that everyone will actually leave, hense the insistent pushing/kicking Bucky away. Bucky knew what he was trying to do and that's why he didn't get insulted over it. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it!! Please tell me what you think, it means the world to me!


End file.
